peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Housemartins
The core members of this combo who referred to themselves as 'the 4th best band from Hull' were: Paul Heaton, Dave Hemingway (who went on with roadie Sean Welch to form the Beautiful South), Norman Cook (now better known as Fatboy Slim), and Stan Cullimore. The Gargoyles (one of the 'better' bands) provided members Dave Lang, Ted Key and Hugh Whitaker. Their celebrated appearance at the Glastonbury Festival in 1985 was followed by a series of dynamic and uplifting chart singles, two full albums and one compilation before a split in 1988. Although they remain friends and have worked on each other's projects, they have resolutely refused to reform. They also performed a capella under the pseudonym Fish City Five, and in this style almost had a Christmas number one in 1986 with the Isley Brothers' Caravan Of Love. Their songs betrayed a curious mixture of Marxist and Christian influences (the aforementioned song's EP apologised for the seeming frivolity of their early style, and carried the legend, 'Power to the people...respect to the steeple'). Links To Peel JP booked them for four sessions, and in fact persuaded them to record one under the Fish City Five pseudonym. He regretted the fact that Caravan Of Love was not number one at Christmas 1986 (having been knocked off the top spot by Jackie Wilson's Reet Petite), and pointed out that the song had already been heard in their session first broadcast on April 14th that year. Festive Fifty Entries *1985 Festive Fifty: Flag Day #10 Sessions *Four sessions, released commercially on Now That's What I Call Quite Good and Live At The BBC. 1. Recorded: 1985-07-21. First broadcast: 29 July 1985. Repeated: 14 August 1985, 03 September 1985 and 23 December 1985. *Drop Down Dead / Flag Day / Stand At Ease / Joy Joy Joy 2. Recorded: 1986-04-06. First broadcast: 14 April 1986. Repeated: 29 April 1986, 16 June 1986, 16 July 1986 and 24 December 1986. *Over There / Happy Hour / Get Up Off Our Knees / Caravan Of Love 3. Recorded: 1986-06-03 (billed as 'Fish City Five'). First broadcast: 16 June 1986. Repeated: 02 July 1986 and 22 December 1986. *Happy Hour / Heaven Help Us All / He Ain't Heavy He's My Brother / When I First Met Jesus / Peel Show Sig (A Capella) 4. Recorded: 1987-11-03. First broadcast: 11 November 1987. Repeated: 30 November 1987 and 28 December 1987 (although the latter excludes 'Build'). *There Is Always Something There To Remind Me / Sunday Isn't Sunday / Build Other Shows Played *08 July 1985 (BFBS): 'Flag Day (7 inch)' (Go! Discs) *17 July 1985: Flag Day (v/a LP - The Riverside Compilation L.P. - Laughing All The Way To The Banks) Z T HEE *26 October 1985 (BFBS): 'Flag Day (7 inch)' (Go! Discs) *30 October 1985: Flag Day (7") Go! Discs *25 December 1985: 'Flag Day (7 inch)' (Go! Discs) Festive Fifty #10 *11 February 1986: Anxious (v/a 7" - MM Vinyl Conflict 1) Melody Maker *18 February 1986: Sheep (7") Go! Discs *17 March 1986: 'Sheep (7 inch)' (Go! Discs) *23 June 1986: Freedom (LP - London 0 Hull 4) Go! Discs *12 July 1986 (BFBS): 'Freedom (LP-London 0 Hull 4)' (Go! Discs) *17 July 1986 (BFBS) (Peel 038 (BFBS)): 'Freedom (LP-London 0 Hull 4)' (Go! Discs) *29 April 1987: Five Get Over Excited (7") Go! Discs *12 May 1987: Five Get Over Excited (7") Go! Discs *18 August 1987: 'Me And The Farmer (7 inch)' (Go! Discs) *23 September 1987: The People Who Grinned Themselves To Death (LP - The People Who Grinned Themselves To Death) Go! Discs *30 September 1987: I Can't Put My Finger On It (LP - The People Who Grinned Themselves To Death) Go! Discs *01 July 1996: Happy Hour (session) (John Peel's Classic Sessions) See Also * UK Singles Chart Number Ones External Links *Wikipedia entry *Fan Site *Teenage Kicks: A Bird In The Hand etc Category:Artists